A Pokémon Story
by ToxicLatte
Summary: A crappy little story I wrote for English a long time ago.


In the year 9892, it is Christmas time. That means it is time for the village's yearly story. This time the elderly Lief who is 115 years old, the oldest in the village, will tell the story. Everyone has gathered around the fire to listen.

"This is a true story from 50 years ago. It has been passed down in my family for generations. It all happened a long, long time ago . . ."

It was a dark stormy night. In a house on top of a hill, a baby was being born. The next day when they looked at the baby, the parents realized he had neon green eyes and hair. They rushed to the elders for advice. The elders looked at the boy in surprise.

"What is his name?" asked the oldest elder.  
"Noah Flublet." answered Noah's mom.  
"He fits the prophecy." said the oldest elder.  
"What prophecy?" asked Noah's mom.  
"The one, that one day a boy with neon green eyes and hair would rise up and kill our evil ruler, Rayquaza." replied the youngest elder. "It is his destiny."

FIFFTEEN YEARS LATER

"Hey Butcher! Give me some deer!" said Noah.  
"Well, you're in a good mood today," said the butcher. "You start your quest tommorrow, right?"  
"I know," replied Noah. "Where can I get my other supplies?"  
"At Spawn's, across the street," answered the butcher. "And here's your deer."  
"Thanks," said Noah pushing some coins onto the counter.  
"Bye Noah."  
"Bye Butcher."

Noah walked across the street to Spawn's. When he walked into the store, he was instantly creeped out. It was dark, large, and filled with battle weapons like beam and laser swords.

"Hello," said the guy behind the counter. "How may I help you?"  
"Uh . . . hi," said Noah. "I'm looking for a beam sword, a laser sword, and a laser gun."  
"Okay," said the guy. "Here you go."  
"Thanks," said Noah giving the guy some coins. "Bye."  
"Bye kid."

Noah went home to take a nap. When he woke up it was dinner time. He went down to eat. It was pasta and meatballs, his favorite meal.

"This is your last meal for a long time," said Noah's father.  
"We wanted to make it special," said his mother.

After dinner, Noah went to pack. He filled his pack with the dried deer meat, then went outside and put the pack on his Ponyta he had owned since the age of three. After doing this, he went to bed. In the morning, Noah dressed, and then hooked his weapons onto his belt. He left a note on his parent's computer that said goodbye. He couldn't stand to say goodbye to their mournful faces. He ate some eggs and then went to his Ponyta. He mounted it and rode to the village well to fill his water bottle. He rode away feeling depressed that it would be a long while before he would see this place again.

After five days of riding (stopping often to replenish his water and battles with wild pokemon such as Mankey), he came to the mountain where Rayquaza lived. To reach the top of the mountain took a week of climbing (he told his Ponyta to go back to the village before starting the hard climb). Rayquaza was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the ground exploded! Rayquaza came flying out of the ground and bit off Noah's left arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Noah as blood spurted from his left shoulder. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap. He got up slowly while getting out his beam and laser swords, clutching them tightly in his right hand. With all of his might, he stabbed them into Rayquaza's belly. Rayquaza let out an earsplitting scream. It ripped the swords out of its belly and blood gushed onto the mountain top, staining it black. Tossing the swords aside, Rayquaza charged at Noah. Noah just managed to get out his laser gun and shoot Rayquaza in its left eye. Rayquaza's eye exploded as it attacked Noah. Down in the village, everyone heard a very loud scream. The villagers looked up at the mountain at the exact time that a huge fountain of blood spurted from the top. Rayquaza lifted off of the mountaintop to hunt (not wanting to eat Noah, which it considered "filth".) Noah landed on the ground in a crumpled heap. For five minutes Noah twitched and then stopped.

"That's the end," said Lief with a sigh. "Bye."

The villagers got up and left. At that exact moment, in the shadows on the mountain, a blood caked hand twitched.


End file.
